


Rule # 1

by orphan_account



Series: Hearts of a Feather [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sky is blue, water is wet, submarines are cool and the Captain doesn’t sleep. These things were facts to the members of the Heart Pirates."<br/>The Heart Pirates finally catch their Captain asleep, and all efforts are made to keep him that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule # 1

The sky is blue, water is wet, submarines are cool and the Captain doesn’t sleep. These things were facts to the members of the Heart Pirates. Undeniable certainties that existed in their world. Of course, saying he doesn’t sleep was the slightest of exaggerations, but it was so close to the truth that no-one really said anything about it. Trafalgar Law was an insomniac, and anyone who looked him in the face for more than two seconds could at least assume as much. So it was that Rule Number One came into being.  
A sleeping Captain is not to be disturbed unless the ship is sinking or otherwise about to cause mass death or injury among the crew.   
Dinner was generally a favoured affair, as it was the only meal of the day the head cook would serve personally, and his apprentices, who made breakfast and lunch, were… well apprentices. So it was that on one of the rare quiet days when the submarine was perched on top of the waves rather than below them, that the crew of the Heart Pirates burst into their dining hall at exactly 6:05 in the evening and came to a screeching halt. For there, folded over on a nearby table was their insomniac captain. Sleeping. Immediately Bepo, known as the first mate in all unofficial matters, turned to the rest of the crew, arms spread wide over the doorway as those who hadn’t yet seen their captain attempted to push their way through.

“Rule number one is in effect!” He whispered as loudly as he thought he could get away with, and the others froze. A handful of crew members closest to Bepo peered in through the doorway. Law’s head was pillowed in his arm, which were folded on top of the dining table. His hat was slanted perfectly to cover his eyes from the limited light that poured through the windows. Kikoku was balanced precariously against his right shoulder, looking as if it were to slip onto the floor with every soft breath he took. One of his longer, less feathered jackets had slipped from the back of his chair, the lightest of trembles shook his limbs in its absence. Jean Bart took quick command.

“Bepo, get the coat on his shoulders and put Kikoku in a sturdier position. Penguin, sneak to the kitchens and notify the staff about the situation. Shachi, go prepare the deck to be used as dinner. Everyone else, I want you getting anything you can use as eating utensils and take them up on deck. Dinner’s outside today,” he whispered, before heading off towards his own room. Bepo, by far the quietest member of the crew, when he wanted to be, slowly made his way to his Captain, only his clothes making the barest of rustles as he moved. Moving as little as possible, Bepo bent over and unfolded the jacket from where it had pooled on the ground. He carefully placed it over his own shoulder before reaching out slowly and carefully for his Captain’s precious sword. The moment his hand touched the sheath, Law shifted as if sensing another’s presence, and the blade slipped off its precarious position on Law’s shoulder. In almost less than a second, Bepo had it in his grasp, a tight breath loosing suddenly as the bottom of the sheath scraped slightly along the ground. Bepo froze, waiting and watching his captain for any more movements. When none came, he careful laid it out on the table without a single noise, and then reached back for the jacket.  
In a slow movement, Bepo draped it over Law’s shoulders and the back of the chair, letting it rest very gently on his back. After a breath, Bepo began to back away a grin of accomplishment on his face. He met Penguin at the door, and with a silent high five, the door slipped closed.  
A few seconds passed before Law sighed, sitting up and letting his jacket slip back down onto the floor.

“They’re utter idiots,” he said, and a smile slipped onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always like the thought of the relationship between Law and his crew, but there are very little stories detailing it.  
> Either way, I'll be honest. I'm in a massive writing slump. HUGE. I got distracted by life and then one bad review and a re-read of two-five year old works and my confidence was destroyed. So I'm writing this, and hopefully any that come after as a sort of kick-starter after around two years of not writing a single thing. It's not my best work. It's not even remotely good work. But it's something, which means a lot to me. And I need it posted up here because honestly, I need the confidence of people actually reading. So please, if anyway read this and thought, oh wow this isn't great, don't post a review of it. I'm not asking for sympathy or pity reviews either. If you do review, I want it to be helping me get back into my writing kick with tips or the like, or you genuinely enjoying the story. Please no flames.
> 
> Anyway, rant over. I'm thankful that you read this, and if you did I hope you enjoyed it on some level.


End file.
